


El Hogar

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bearding, Established Relationship, M/M, dallascon'14, handjob, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble rapidito, Jared y Jensen y una noche a solas. Inspirado en la foto de la portada ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hogar

 

J²/NON-AU/DallasCon’14/NC-17/Betas: Aura y Hermione 

«El hogar  
  
El trayecto desde el aeropuerto transcurre en silencio. Madrugada del domingo, las calles de la parte baja de Vancouver están casi vacías cuando el SUV en el que viajan deja atrás manzanas de edificios y parques que parecen abandonados. Moles de cemento húmedo, esqueletos oscurecidos a su paso, un violento perfil que se recorta contra las nubes cargadas de agua y electricidad. La espesa vegetación de la avenida por la que circulan parece trasladarles a un rincón ajeno y bronco; que  les aleja de la civilización. Jared sacude la cabeza, obligándose a ignorar los erráticos pensamientos que asolan su mente, caóticos y vagos, haciéndole sentir un poco desconectado de la realidad. Siempre le pasa eso cuando dejan atrás una convención, el bullicio, las prisas, los focos que le deslumbran, y las mil y una voces, todas pidiéndole algo de sí mismo. La singular energía de los grandes espacios y las inevitables aglomeraciones parecen cargarle de una incómoda vibración, un malestar que le resuena dentro, como un ruido blanco que, lejos de calmarle, le desestabiliza.  Mira a su izquierda y contempla a Jensen en un vago intento de aferrarse al aquí y al ahora. Su pareja no le devuelve la mirada, sujeta el volante con eficiencia y suavidad, sus dedos se cierran en torno al eje, seguros y confiados. No se dicen nada, todavía medio aturdidos por el largo vuelo desde Texas. Al aterrizar en Vancouver es el mayor quien se ha ofrecido a conducir cuando de un solo vistazo comprueba el gesto de dolor de Jared, que, agradecido, se deja llevar con una docilidad que les es extraña a ambos. Apoyar la cabeza en el lujoso respaldo de cuero color canela nunca le ha parecido más apetecible que esa madrugada. El interior del vehículo se caldea con rapidez y para cuando recorren los últimos metros hasta su casa se ha deshecho de la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba encima de la simple camiseta negra que se ha puesto una rato antes en el lavabo del avión, luchando con el diminuto espacio y sus músculos tensos por las largas horas en el escenario.  
La lluvia golpea contra los cristales del automóvil mientras esperan que las puertas automáticas se abran y les dejen paso. Jared suspira de nuevo, acabando con los restos de agua de la botella que ha empezado nada más salir del aeropuerto. El dolor en el hombro se ha transformado en un rumor sordo que ni los calmantes han conseguido apaciguar. La lesión parece palpitarle bajo la piel, como si el musculo del hombro hubiese crecido, amenazando con rasgarle desde dentro.  
El silencio es atronador cuando Jensen guía el vehículo por el aparcamiento subterráneo. Cierra los ojos un momento y los vuelve a abrir cuando nota que el movimiento cesa. Están en casa.  
Jensen se gira y le observa, hay un brillo extraño y felino que preña de intensidad sus iris pálidos. En la penumbra, éstos carecen de un color y un fondo definidos y Jared siente el rescoldo del deseo palpitarle entre las piernas, seco, una onda oscura y potente que le sacude, haciéndole temblar de anticipación. Jensen le libera del cinturón de seguridad y deja que los dedos que antes les han llevado sanos y salvos naveguen por el algodón recién lavado que se le amolda contra el vientre.  
—¿Te duele mucho? —la pregunta no le sorprende, hace años que se leen el uno al otro con la precisión de uno de esos relojes que tanto adora. Es como si el mecanismo que les une se afinase con cada latido de su corazón, con cada noche compartida en el mismo colchón, con cada roce, con cada toque.  
—No. —La voz le sale ronca y disonante, hueca para sus propios oídos; a lo mejor es el cansancio, o los calmantes, el desfase horario, los residuos de una nueva función que llevan a escena con la misma maestría con la que lo hacen todo. Juntos. Jared y Jensen. A veces es un consuelo y otras se cree maldito.  
Sisea mientras Jensen se inclina y sin preámbulos abre la boca contra la suya, demandándole la lengua imperioso, urgente. Gime mientras se hunde en el asiento acolchado, que rechina con el peso de ambos. Su novio sabe a gin-tonic y a chicle de menta, a largas horas sin parar de hablar y sabe a su casa. Suyo. Curva los dedos en torno a la frágil curva del cráneo y se deja dominar, hambriento porque Jensen le de eso que tanto anhela. El primer bocado de realidad.  
Fascinado, admira la forma en que esos dedos se ciernen en torno a su bragueta, luchando contra la cremallera, contra la carne enquistada de debajo, le muerde la garganta y Jared tirita de puro placer al sentir el aliento cálido caminando por su cuello, devorándole el tierno lóbulo, saboreándole. Trayéndole de regreso. Es rápido y sucio y casi violento, Jensen tiene los labios encendidos, obscenamente hinchado por la fuerza de los besos. No le quita los ojos de encima mientras le acerca la palma a la boca. Sin dejar de contemplarle, la chupa y lame, deleitado por el tacto suave de la carne debajo de sus dientes, cuando se aparta gruñe un poco, extrañándole ya. El resto es casi una nebulosa de decadente goce, el puño resbaladizo de saliva que se cierra en torno a su sexo es firme, perfecto, le conduce al orgasmo con la misma eficiencia con la que toca un instrumento. Su toque habla de todos esos años, de todas esas otras veces, habla de la necesidad, del reencuentro. Jared grita, se queda ronco mientras corcovea, alzando el trasero en un intento de que la caricia sea más honda, más intensa. Se pierde en el clímax, escuchando las obscenas frases que le ruedan contra la oreja. El aliento de Jensen arde, le incinera, mientras su miembro explota, largos pulsos salados e incandescentes que son como diminutos terremotos que le sacuden, doblándole en dos. Cansado, gastado, solloza cuando le deja subirse sobre sus caderas, usar la mano pegajosa sobre su propio falo, que enrojecido, borbotea entre sus cuerpos, mojándoles un poco más. Jared se arquea, ansiando la caricia viscosa sobre su vientre, en las manos, en la lengua.  
No hablan, no después de eso, se limitan a besarse, ignorando la incomodidad, el olor a sexo que les empapa, ignorando que dentro de unas pocas horas deberán comenzar el teatro una vez más, lo ignoran todo salvo aquel instante, los dedos entrelazados, sus lenguas lánguidas jugando la una con la otra en una suerte de baile adormecido, tierno, sensual. De nuevo en casa, piensa Jared, dejando que el peso de su amante le ancle a la tierra, a la realidad. Al fin. El hogar, Jensen.»

 

 


End file.
